plan:poner a naruto celoso
by lavida13
Summary: sakura junto a las chicas hacen un plan para poner a naruto celoso hinata le pide ayuda a kiba pero como reaccionara el rubio al saber que la ojiperla tiene novio esot y mas entren y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1:el plan

Los celos de naruto [naru-hina]

Hola loros en jaulas llamada internet xDD bueno este es el PRIMER fic que publico oficialmente alrededor del mundo cibernético y también alrededor del internet aunque tenia otro pero no seguí publicando asique para que traerlo xDD no mentiras algún día lo hare no se desesperen ^^

Bueno sin más que contar aquí va el fic este es un Naru-hina como ya vieron

Aquí va el fic espero les guste ^^

Aclaraciones:

—~susurro~—

—hablan—

—***piensan***—

—^palabras que no sean de su país o no entiendan^—

Los personajes no son mios son de otou-san (kishimoto masashi) cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia xD

En este caso sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea y los chicos todos tienen 20 años.

Capitulo uno: El plan

Todas las chicas estaban en la casa de Sakura ya que allí había una pijamada.

—Chicas yo no sé que opinen ustedes pero yo creo que Hinata debe de hacer algo para llamar la atención de Naruto—Dijo una rubia de ojos azules tomando una botana y comiéndola.

botanas: . /_ugdCK4J_

—Si pero no es fácil como hacerlo Ino, ten en cuenta que Hinata se desmaya cada vez que lo ve—dijo tenten tomando una soda.

sodas :

— ¿que les parecería si fuera al revés?—dijo la pelirosa sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿A que te refiere Sakura?—dijo la peli castaña confundida.

—A ¿Qué tal si Naruto fuera el que se acercara a Hinata?-dijo la pelirosa mirándolas con una mirada maliciosa.

—Ya que soy el tema de conversación por que no me dejan opinar ¬¬—dijo la ojiperla mirándolas seriamente.

—si claro ustedes dicen eso pero como harán para que naruto no se le acerque a hinata sin que ella se desmaye o el no mate a su supuesto "novio"—dijo temari mirándolas seria y con cara de shikamaru (xDD).

—Fácil—dijo sakura—yo le diré a naruto y le meter la ^cizaña^ junto a Sasuke para que no lo dañe y Hinata—Dijo la pelirosa llamando la atención de la peli Azul.

— ¿Si?—pregunto la peli Azul intrigada.

—Necesito que consigas la ayuda de Shino o Kiba para darle celos a Naruto, Temari también necesito que consigas que la hokage nos de una misión a suna a los dos equipos juntos; no se habla con tu hermano gaara. has algo dile que el por un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Hai—dijeron la rubia y la ojiperla asintiendo.

—ahora Hina ¿estas dispuesta a hacer este plan?—Pregunto la pelirosa esperanzada.

—Esta bien lo hare—Dijo la ojiperla decidida.

—***Espero que este plan funcione***—Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…

OK espero que le haya gustado.

Keiret: ¡dejen review ò.Ó!

Yo: Ehhh sorry esa es mi inner se la presento esta medio loca así que lo que diga no le hagan caso (?) xDD

Keiret: aun así dejen un review lo necesitamos para subir conti u.u

Yo: Tienes razón dejen review y nosotras les traemos la jugosa conti recién salida del horno ^^.

Las dos: dejen review y nos vemos adiós ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Ayudame El plan en marcha

Los celos de naruto [naru-hina]

Hola loros en jaulas llamada internet xDD bueno este es el PRIMER fic que publico oficialmente alrededor del mundo cibernético y también alrededor del internet aunque tenia otro pero no seguí publicando asique para que traerlo xDD no mentiras algún día lo hare no se desesperen ^^

Bueno sin más que contar aquí va el fic este es un Naru-hina como ya vieron

Aquí va el fic espero les guste ^^

Aclaraciones:

—~susurro~—

—hablan—

—***piensan***—

—^palabras que no sean de su país o no entiendan^—

Los personajes no son mios son de otou-san (kishimoto masashi) cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia xD

Capitulo 2=ayúdame….el plan en marcha

—Al siguiente dia la ojiperla pensaba a quien y como decirle el plan a uno de sus mejores amigos.

_─***si le digo a sino-kun puede que acepte pero es demasiado reservado como para que me muestre afecto frente a Naruto y necesito que sea creible, por otro lado esta kiba pero es posible que si acepta se ponga a pelear con Naruto-kun por mi y eso lo haría mas creible para el, esta será mi "novio",espero que acepte***─_esto pensaba la ojiperla mientras llegaba al campo de entrenamiento nº 8, en eso noto que kiba y akamaru ya habían llegado además de uqe estaban entrenando solos.

_─***perfecto aprovecho que estamos solos y se lo digo***─_penso la ojiperla saludandoa sus compañeros de equipo─hola Kiba-kun─saludo la peliazul sonriendo.

En ese momento Kiba volteo pero akamaru se le adelanto al saludar lanzándose encima de la ojiperla.

─jejejeje,hola a ti también akamaru─dijo la ojiperla acariciando el pelaje del enorme can encima de ella.

─¡grrau!─ladro el can alegre agitando la cola y dándole paso a su amo y amigo.

─Dsculpa hinata ya sabes que akamaru salda a su forma jeje, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no saludes asi?─Regaño el pelicastaño al enorme can que gemia como disculpandose─ya vete a jugar─dijo lanzandole una ramas lejos, al voltear a ver a la ojiperla noto que esta la miraba con reproche─¿Que?─preunto confundido.

─No debiste tratar a akamaru asi sabes que no me molesta que me salude asi─Dijo la ojiperla molesta.

─esta bien prometo no volverlo a hacer ¿me perdona?─pregunto con una mirada tierna y los brazos abiertos junto a una sonrisa.

─Si te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer─dijo la ojiperla─~o me encargare de que el clan hyuuga te haga nuestras torturas~─susurro al final la ojiperla para separarse de el y sonreirle angelicalmente dejando al castaño con una gota al estilo anime.

─Necesito hablar contigo─dijo la ojiperla halandolo del brazo a un arbol cerca.

* * *

**En el equipo 7...**

(Momentos antes de que Kiba y Hinata hablaran).

─Oye sasuke, ¿no te parece genial que Hinata tenga Novio?─dijo la pelirosa mirando de reojo al ruio notando que se tensaba.

─hmp, ya seria hora despues de todo logro atrapara a un tonto─dijo el azabache serio.

─¡Sasuke! no hables asi de Hinata ademas ya me lo presento y por baka no te dire kien es─dijo la pelirosa fingiendo molestis endose a entrenar con el rubio.

─Y a ti ¿que te parece Naruto?─dijo la pelirosa golpeando el piso, agrietandolo.

─¿Qué me parece que?─pregunto el rubio saltando y haciendo el kage bushin no justsu en el aire.

─pues que hinata tenga novio deberias de alegrarte por ella─dijo la pelirosa esquivando un clon.

─pues que bien─dijo el rubio serio teniendo un rasen shuriken en cmaino hacia la pelirosa que gracias a kami esquivo.(keiret: ¿que? esta serio fin de mundo x_X yo: dramatica ¬¬)

─¡Naruto que rayos te pasa era un entrenamiento de rutina baka!

─dijo la pelirosa con un golpe directo a el pero el rubio lo paro en seco.

─cuano estemos frente al enemigo no seremos pasivos─dijo el rubio para tomar sus cosas haciendo ademan de irse─me largo diganle a kakashi que me encuentro en la torre hokage─dijo yendose saltando de tejado en tejado dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

* * *

No pense que al dobe le afectara esa mentiradijo el pelinegro ayudando a levantar al apelirosa─¿estas bien?─pregunto con un deje de preocupacion en su voz.

─si no te preocupes─dijo la pelirosa viendo por donde se haia ido el rubio─***Kami ojala no hayas hecho nada estupido con este plan***─penso la pelirosa mirando a la nada.

* * *

Con Naruto...

─***Hinata co novio, ¡JA! eso tiene que ser mentira ella me ama, ella misma me lo dijo, pero y si es cierto ¿y si se canso de esperar por mi y acepto al idiota de su novio? por lo que me dijo Sakura ella estaba con alguien, (mocos no te compliques la vida preguntale y ya , humanos quien los entiende─vocifero kurama dentro de su contenedor).

─no es tan facil com ir y decirlo kyuubi hay ciertos protocolos y creo que Hinaa no me kiere ver ahora***─pensba el rubio que sin darse cuenta fue a parar al camp de entrenamiento del equipo numero 8.

─¿eh? ¿que hago aqui?─sepregunto el rubio en voz alta pero cuando miro hacia adelante noto que kibay hinat estaban muy junto y leugo de que ella le dijera algo el se queod como petrificado para luedo reirse y ¡Besarla!.

─¿Como demonios se atreve ese pulgoso a besar a MI hinata?─dijo el rubio lanzando inconscientemente un kunai hacia la cabeza del pelicastaño pero le erro.(naruto:no me mal interpreten kiba es muy idiota y no tiene nada que ver con mi odio hacia el ¬¬ yo: sii claro -.-).

* * *

Mientras con Kiba y Hinata...

─Kiba necesito un favor tuyo─dijo la ojiperla con los dedos juntos jugueteando con ellos por la verguenza.

─claro hina dime ¿que favor es ese?─dijo el peli castaño intrigado.

Continuara…

Cizaña: 1. Hacer que algo bueno parezca malo

2. Vicio que se mezcla entre las buenas acciones o costumbres.

3. Cosa que hace daño a otra, maleándola o echándola a perder.

4. Disensión o enemistad. Ejemplo: Meter, sembrar cizaña.

OK espero que le haya gustado.

Keiret: ¡dejen review ò.Ó!

Yo: Ehhh sorry esa es mi inner se la presento esta medio loca así que lo que diga no le hagan caso (?) xDD

Keiret: aun así dejen un review lo necesitamos para subir conti u.u

Yo: Tienes razón dejen review y nosotras les traemos la jugosa conti recién salida del horno ^^.

Las dos: dejen review y nos vemos adiós ^^


	3. Chapter 3:mi novio y mi amor imposible

Los celos de naruto [naru-hina]

Hola loros en jaulas llamada internet xDDbueno esta es la ocnti dle primer capi

Aquí va el fic espero les guste ^^

Aclaraciones:

—~susurro~—

—hablan—

—***piensan***—

—^palabras que no sean de su país o no entiendan^—

Los personajes no son mios son de otou-san (kishimoto masashi) cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia xD

* * *

Ella respiro profundo y se preparó para hablar─etto… necesito que finjas ser mi novio par a darle celos a naruto-kun por un plan de sakura-san─pero hablo rápido y el peli castaño apenas le entendió lo del plan de darle celos a el rubio.

─Espérame un momento, ¿tú quieres darle celos al naruto conmigo? ─

Le pregunto el peli castaño tenía que estar seguro después de todo no todos los días se veía a una hinata diciendo y haciendo eso.

─Hai lo necesito kiba-kun pero entiendo si tu no quieres ayu…─la ojiperla se calló cuando oyó la risa del castaño.

─ano... ¿de qué te ríes kiba-kun?-pregunto la ojiperla confundida por la risa del castaño.

─jajaja perdon hina pero no pude aguantarme la risaa jajajaja claro que te ayudo dijo el castaño parando de reir.

─¿Enserio?, ¡gracias kiba-kun!─dijo la ojiperla antes de abrazarlo con efusividad y dejar al castañopetrificado para después correpsonder el abrazo.

─no te preocupes hina, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos de celebrar esto con un beso?─dijo el castaño con una sonrisa hacia la ojiperla.

─s..si─asintio y dijo la ojiperla antes de empezar a besar a el castaño lentamente pero luego kiba paro de repente y se tenso volteando la vista hacia un árbol.

─~venia directo a mi cabeza~─susurro el peli castaño poniedose ne alerta junto a akamaru ¡¿quien eres identificate?! ─grito el pelicastaño poniéndose frente a hinata y sacando un kunai.

En ese momento se empezó a mover algo entre las ramas y una lluvia de shuriken's les cayo encima a los dos chicos mientras esquivaban.

* * *

Continuara…

Espero que dejen reviews lo se soy mala pero la uni el trabajo y las tareas me dejan muerta espero me disculpen y espero me manden muchos reviws byye ^^


End file.
